Don't Kill the Messenger
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin X Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome goes to the Meiji era to get Kenshin to help them in their fight against Naraku. But the problem is that Kagome had an accident there and now has amnesia. So how will she deliver her message now?


Hello Simply Hopeless here and though this is not my first story on fanfiction.net this is my first Rurouni Kenshin story and crossover. I do not own Rouroni Kenshin or Inuyasha but I do own this story. I hope you like this story and please remember to review.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Don't Kill the Messenger  
  
Chapter One: There is Other Ways of Saying Hi  
  
Kagome had her back leaned against the wall and was looking up at the ceiling. "Is the ceiling that interesting Miss Kagome?" said Kenshin looking at her. Kagome let her warm brown eyes fall from the ceiling to settle on the young red-haired man with the cross-shaped scar.  
  
She smiled warmly at Kenshin who had been cleaning the inside of the doujo of the Kamiya School. "I've got my memory back Kenshin. I know what I was supposed to tell you when I first came here," said Kagome.  
  
"And what would that be Miss Kagome?" said Kenshin and let his chin settle on his two hands that were on top of the mop handle. "I came to ask you if..." said Kagome but was stopped by the commotion outside of the doujo.  
  
Kagome and Kenshin quickly ran to the door to see what happened and what they saw shocked them both. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo where standing in the middle of the courtyard ready to fight Kaoru, Sanosuke and Yahiko. "Miss Karou what is going on here?" said Kenshin.  
  
All eyes turned towards Kagome and Kenshin when they heard those words. "Mommy!" Shippo said and escaped between Karou and Yahiko to jump into Kagome's arms. "Miss Kagome I didn't know you were a mother; indeed I didn't," said Kenshin as he saw the little red-haired kitsune snuggle up to Kagome. Kagome gave him a nervous giggle before she walked down the steps and straight to Inuyasha with Shippo in her arms.  
  
"What right have you to attack my friends, Inuyasha!" said Kagome so menacingly that Inuyasha took a step back. "She's even more scarier then Miss Karou, indeed she is," said Kenshin from the safety of the doujo's door. Kagome threw him a look that made Kenshin hide behind Karou. "Sorry Miss Kagome," said Kenshin peeking behind Karou.  
  
Kagome turned back to glare at Inuyasha. "Well?" said Kagome impatiently. "See... um... I'm... Wait one second! We came all the way here to rescue you and all you can say is why are you attacking my friends! Wench that's the last time I save you," said Inuyasha before he crossed his arms and went to leave the courtyard.  
  
Kagome was speechless at what Inuyasha had just said. 'They came to save me? That was so nice,' thought Kagome but then his last sentence finally clicked in her head. "Inuyasha?" said Kagome, all anger drained from her voice. "Yes Kagome?" said Inuyasha turning around with a smirk on his face. 'She's going to apologize, I just know it,' thought Inuyasha and waited for Kagome to say something. "Sit Boy!" said Kagome frowning at him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in total surprise before the weight of the prayer beads pulled Inuyasha down to the floor. "How'd you do that Kagome? I wanna' do that too. Hey Karou why can't you do cool stuff like that?" said Yahiko. "Shut up Yahiko," said Karou and hit him upside the head before looking up in surprise when Kagome walked passed them and to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"It's good to see you two again and I hope you were on your best behavior around women," said Kagome smiling good-naturedly at the monk. "I'm so offended that you would even ask that Lady Kagome," said Miroku and mock sadness. "How much did I miss while I was gone?" said Kagome looking at one of her dearest friend.  
  
"Naraku is getting stronger Kagome, there is no help against that but we managed to capture a jewel shard from him," said Sango and smiled sadly at Kagome. "That's reminds me," said Kagome and turned to face Kenshin. "I came to ask you if..." but she was cut off by Inuyasha who had pried himself from the ground.  
  
"Kagome I want an explanation now! What was so important that you went all the way to the Meiji era and left us for two months!" said Inuyasha advancing towards her. Kagome sighed before turning and look at him. "I needed to ask Kenshin for help," said Kagome seriously, "It's a long story but since you want an explanation I'll give it to you. But remember, don't kill the messenger," before she began.  
  
TWO MONTHS AGO, IN THE FEUDAL ERA  
  
Kagome ducked from a blow that was meant to take her head clean off. "Wench watch were your going!" said Inuyasha before he struck the Naraku puppet again with his 'Iron Rever.' "It's hard to do that when he keeps attacking me like that. If he would just back away a little bit I can get a clean shot at him," said Kagome and tried to back away.  
  
"We'll handle this. Just make sure Shippo hasn't gotten himself into anymore trouble," said Inuyasha and cut another limb from the puppet. Miroku couldn't do anything because Naraku's bees threatened to suck themselves into the wind tunnel at a moment's notice.  
  
Sango used her giant boomerang to hack away at most of the body but the puppet's limbs kept growing back. Kagome ran a little away from the puppet so that she could get a better shot. She decided where the best place to shoot the puppet and let her arrow fly.  
  
It went right through the heart and shattered the wooden puppet doll that was controlled by Naraku. "I got to go! I have an exam in twenty minutes," said Kagome and rushed quickly to where the well was and jumped right in, "This is so not my day."  
  
AT HER HOUSE, IN HER ROOM  
  
Kagome could barely keep her eyes open as she looked at her history textbook. 'I have to catch up or I'll fail history class,' thought Kagome and smirked, 'If my teacher only new how much history I already know.' Kagome made a wry face as she rubbed at her temples; she was starting to get a headache.  
  
"There was a manslayer during the Meiji era known as the Battousai who helped carve out this new era. He was said to be undefeatable but when the commotion from the war died he disappeared without a trace. No other information could be found on him except that his name was Kenshin Himura and gave up man slaying to become a wanderer who helped people," said Kagome in a bored voice but as her brain digested that information she began to think.  
  
'It would be good if we could get the Battousai to join our side,' thought Kagome and cover a yawn. She clamped her mouth shut before the yawn could fully come out. "Why can't we, I'll just go back in time to the Meiji era and ask the Battousai to help us," said Kagome and got quickly up. She went quickly to her closet to find the kimonos she wore during festivals. She pulled out three of her favorites and laid out another on her desk for tomorrow.  
  
"I'll go tomorrow and bring back the Battousai," she said firmly and quickly went about preparing for her trip. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Kagome woke up she quickly grabbed her kimono and went to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed. She pinned up her black hair into a bun with to blue dragon hair clips. She smiled at herself as she looked in the mirror and turned around to see all sides of herself.  
  
She was a deep blue kimono with silver dragonflies flitting across it. With her hair up in a bun she looked older and sophisticated. She patted her silver blue obi to make sure there were no wrinkles in it before she went quickly into her room and grabbed her book bag and boomerang.  
  
She made sure her note was left in place on her computer before she went out of her room. She grabbed her wooden sandals out of the closest and closed the door gently. When she got to the god tree she leaned up against it to put her sandals on and marched determinedly to the well house.  
  
"Please Bone Eater's Well, take me to the Meiji era," whispered Kagome softly in prayer to the well before she jumped in. When she got out of the well she quickly climbed up the vines and looked to see if the well had answered her prayers.  
  
She stared in awe at the place she found herself in. She had been transported to the Meiji era and she knew this because she didn't see the familiar surroundings of Inuyasha's forest or of her well house. She shouldered her back and took in a deep breath before she made her way down the hill to Downtown Tokyo.  
  
She marveled at the sights she saw while she was walking with he bow held loosely in her hand. 'I bet Shippo would have like to see this,' thought Kagome but trudge on. She spied an old woman who was struggling with her packages. "Let me help you with that," said Kagome and gently took them from the old woman's arms.  
  
"Why thank you child," said the old woman smiling at Kagome. Kagome followed the old woman to her house so that she could be relieved of the bags. "Come in and have some tea," said the old woman and Kagome nodded grateful for the old woman's hospitality.  
  
"Do you know where I can find the Battousai?" said Kagome as she sipped at her tea. "What did you say child?" said the old woman almost choking on her tea. "Where can I find the Bottousai?" said Kagome. "I've heard rumors that he lives somewhere in Tokyo possibly even in Downtown Tokyo but I wouldn't know much since I don't bother listening," said the old woman smiled kindly to Kagome.  
  
"Thank you for the tea but I better go," said Kagome and gave the old woman a small bow before she left. 'He could be anywhere here,' thought Kagome as she went back into the market place. She could feel her stomach growl so she quickly went to a stand to by herself a few dumplings.  
  
Just as she bit into her third dumping she saw a man running quickly pass her. "Stop... thief! He's got my purse," came the woman's cry. Kagome tucked the rest of her dumplings into her pocket and ate the rest of her other dumpling before she grabbed her arrow from her book bag and strung it own her bow.  
  
With one practice move she pinpointed where the thief was and let the arrow soar straight in true. It snagged the drawstring purse our of the thief's hands and sunked into the wooden stall of a neighboring stall.  
  
The thief look back in surprise at the one who had shot the arrow before the local police caught him. Kagome smirked at the surprised look at being caught by a girl before she went to retrieve her arrow. "Waste not, want not," said Kagome to herself as she tried to pry her arrow from the wood of the store.  
  
Kagome pulled out her arrow and looked to see if the arrow was still good. "You know, if you wouldn't have got him I would have," came a boy's voice next to her. She looked up from her arrow to smile at the boy with the slightly spiky black hair and brown eyes. "How would you handle the situation differently if you were me?" said Kagome as she placed her arrow back inside her book bag.  
  
"I am training under the assistant master of the Kamiya School, so I'll just use my sword to capture him," said the boy proudly. "I've never used a sword in my life," said Kagome smiling apologetically.  
  
"That's okay your bow and arrow would work. So why are you in Tokyo, I haven't seen you around here before?" said the boy. "I am here to deliver a message to the Battousai. You wouldn't by any chance nowhere to find him would you?" said Kagome.  
  
"What kind of message do you have to give him?" said the boy wearily. "I just need to give him a urgent message," said Kagome. "If it's only to deliver a message then I'll take you to him," said the boy and led Kagome to the Kamiya School.  
  
"But I thought you just train there?" said Kagome. "I do but Kenshin helps out here too. I have to go and run an errand for Karou. Just go in there and deliver your message," said the boy and ran back out into the streets. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kenshin had somehow upset Karou in some kind of way and Karou decided to seek reparations by throwing whatever she could get her hands on at him. "Miss Karou I'm sorry, indeed I am," said Kenshin quickly trying not to get knocked out with all those items. His plea fell to death ears and Karou picked up her past.  
  
Kenshin decided to duck from one of many objects thrown at him but quickly turned around when he heard the soft thud of a body. "Miss Karou stop. You've have injured someone," said Kenshin and kneeled by the unconscious woman's side.  
  
"I didn't meant to Kenshin?" said Karou peering over his shoulder at the girl she had knocked unconscious. "I know you didn't mean to, indeed you didn't," said Kenshin.  
  
"Miss Karou please go get Dr. Genzai or Miss Megumi," said Kenshin eyeing the egg size bump that now appeared on Kagome's forehead. "Miss, miss are you all right?" said Kenshin. But Kagome was knocked out cold. Kagome was knocked out cold, her bow still in her hand and her message still not delivered. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ So how did you like the story so far? Well the next chapter, if you review me, is called, 'Don't Forget Your Name.' Kagome was knocked over the head with one of those things and now she can barely remember her name. How will she ever deliver her message or return to her time is she can't even remember that? 


End file.
